


Fire and Earth

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Humour, Jetzula needs more love, No Chronology, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jetzula drabbles. Created because there isn't enough Jetzula out there. (Note: This is an old work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fire and Earth  
> Drabble Series  
> Original Work: Avatar: The Last Airbender (Animated show)  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Slight sadism, mentions of torture  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Not set chronologically and this is an old work. No criticism please.

Drabble Series:

1\. He, She, They, Then and Theirs

 

He was Earth Kingdom

She was Fire Nation

He wanted to destroy the Fire Nation for killing his parents

She wanted to rule the Fire Nation to please her father

They were both willing to kill to achieve their goals

They were both slowly losing their minds

They were enemies and hated each other

They were rivals and admired each other

Then finally they were lovers and despised themselves for it

Their romance was a dark and tragic tale

Their romance was a passionate and miraculous event

 

2\. Why couldn't he hate her? 

 

She was the Princess of the Fire Nation. Cruel, cunning and intent on making the Earth Kingdom fall. He had meant to hate her. By all reasoning he should hate her. Despise her; just like every other fire bender he had previously come across. Just like the Fire benders who had mercilessly killed his parents. Why then, couldn't he seem to make himself want to kill her?

Perhaps, it was because she was unlike other fire benders. She possessed a personality even darker than most fire benders if that were possible. She was powerful, confident and skilled. Traits he could not help but be intrigued by.

Perhaps, it was because not many girls were able to match him in a fight, let alone best him. But as he grudgingly had to admit, she was more than capable, especially with those azure flames that were completely unique to her. Every time they fought, it was exhilarating; he was pushed to his limit, as he tried to defeat her without getting burned.

Perhaps, it was because she gave him purpose. She was something that he could fight against, without having to worry about breaking his promise to start over.

He refused to accept that he needed her. Like a drug, that constantly made him want more. Regardless of the pain it caused in the long run. Only, looking to satisfy desires only she could fulfil.

Azula. The Fire Nation's princess. A fire bender. No, he concluded he did not need her. Even though, in the darkest corner of his mind, a voice whispered to him.

You may not need her yet, but you will, you are already addicted, you want her and that is why you cannot hate her. Even though, it drives you insane. You cannot make yourself kill her. And you cannot make yourself stop from loving her.

 

3\. A Monster Can Sometimes Enjoy Resistance

 

Azula smirked as she gazed through the bars of the cell, the restrained person within stared at her with mixture of anguish and hatred. "You're a monster " he spat, looking his captor directly in the eyes. The remark seemed to strike a chord, with Azula, if only momentarily.

Without saying a word, she turned to make her leave. "A monster" she murmured, on her way to her chamber, within the Fire nation Palace. Yes, she was a monster. But no one had the courage, to say so. Suddenly the thought caused a twisted, yet genuine smile, to grace the prodigy's lips.

No one had the courage, to call her a monster to her face, that is, except for that Earth Kingdom rebel. Jet was peasant's name, she recalled. She held a certain respect for people with a strong will. However, she could not allow people to get away with disrespecting her. She would have fun trying to break him.

Perhaps she mused, if this Jet character managed to survive her interrogation and punishment for calling her a monster, however true the statement may have been, she might find further use for him. From what information she had gathered, he was decent fighter and a rather influence leader, for a peasant anyway. He would be a useful tool in manipulating the common people of the Earth Kingdom. As well as being able to provide information regarding the minor rebellions against the Fire Nations hold on Ba Sing Se.

"Tch, Azula, you are getting ahead of yourself" she reprimanded. She would have to wait and see how the boy faired. And besides, either way, she will certainly enjoy the challenge he presented. Regardless of how long it lasts. Although, she added as an afterthought, if he managed too draw it out, she wouldn't mind at all.

 

4.The Gaang's reaction to Jetzula

 

Zuko: "...They're going to kill me aren't they" OR "Why out of all the people in the world did Azula have to choose him"

Katara: "Wow, they must have more of a love/hate relationship then me and Zuko"

Sokka: What?! Their a couple? But I thought Jet hated the Fire Nation. I thought Azula hated Earth Kingdom peasants. Oh well at least Jet isn't dating my little sister...Actually now I feel sorry for Zuko"

Sokka on cactus juice: "Crazy+Crazy=True Love!"

Toph: So, the Psycho Princess and the Crazy Rebel are a couple? Sparky might want to hires some extra bodyguards…"

Aang: "Well so much for saving the world from Ozai. Azula and Jet are going to take over the world."

 

5\. Eye-Burning Jealousy

 

Azula was used to being subject to people's gazes. To the gazes of nobility and commoners alike. After all she was royalty, Fire Nation royalty at that. People were expected to acknowledge her.

Jet approved of the respectful bows and fearful looks people gave her. However, there was a particular type of attention he did not like her receiving. Particularly the half hidden lustful looks men directed towards her, apart from himself that is.

When their eyes started wandering too low he often felt a twinge of jealousy. Despite hating her royal highness only a few years ago, now he found that he could be rather possessive. Sometimes this jealousy caused him to wish that Azula would simply burn the eyes out, of those creatures.

But then as quickly as the jealousy had come, it would quickly melt away, only to leave behind a sense of sadistic satisfaction. This came from knowing that no matter how much they looked at her, they would never stand a chance of having her. Unlike him. Azula was his and his alone. Just like he was hers.

Then, a sudden thought brought a somewhat demented smile to his face, he knew that if she caught people staring disrespectfully at her, she would burn their eyes out.

 

6\. Deceived so easily

 

"…..You want to help us defeat Fire Lord Ozai" Aang sounded like he was being won over. How could he even consider, letting a Fire Nation murderer join the group? It was already bad enough that "Lee" or should I say Zuko, was here. I knew him and his grandfather were Fire Nation scum, I knew. But of course no one believed me. Just like now, even though the Gaang knows that Zuko is Fire Nation, the one who just a few weeks ago was trying to hunt them down, they never believe me whenever I say he can't be trusted. Katara thinks I am letting my hatred of the Fire Nation cloud my judgement. Why doesn't she understand? The Fire Nation killed her mother, just like they killed my parents. All of them are untrustworthy murders.

With that thought in mind, I tightened my grip on my hook swords. There was no way I would let them be deceived and allow them to welcome an enemy into our midst. Especially not her. Crown Princess Azula. How much blood from Earth Kingdom Family's stain her hands? She had to be the one person I hated more than her brother, apart from her father. The very sight of her makes my blood boil.

I couldn't stand letting her words infect their minds any longer. They had held me down with some of Toph's earth bending, to stop me from attacking after she called a 'truce', but I broke free. Couldn't they tell she was lying through her teeth? Gaining their trust, only to betray them, in the end.

From the place where I was held down I couldn't clearly hear what she was saying to them. Lies no doubt. I prepared myself to attack from my current hiding place among the trees and then I attacked. But before I could even land a single hit I assaulted by a combination of bending from all sides.

As I started to lose consciousness I could see that Azula wasn't the one who attacked me, like I originally thought. But rather it was the entire Gaang, who were now standing in a defensive circle around the one that should be their enemy. All their backs were to Azula, so they couldn't see the vicious smile that donned her face. She had done what I feared she would do. She had manipulated them, in a matter of moments. She had turned them into her loyal pawns. She had turned me into their enemy and her into their ally. She infected them with her poison, by disguising it as honey.

I do not know how she achieved it. Gaining their trust had taken me months, it had taken her mere minutes. As I hazily stared into her amber eyes I was struck by the feat she had achieved. It awed me and made me fearful and curious all at once. That is until I realised who was standing before me. It unnerved me to realise that she almost started captivating me, without doing anything other than standing there. I couldn't even muster up some of my hatred towards her as everything started to fade around me.

Then just before I slipped completely into the darkness I heard her say something, but comprehending the meaning of her words would have to wait until I was awoken.

*Azula's words* "We will have to put him in a cell, he could be dangerous to me and Zuzu, at least until I can persuade him that I mean no harm."

*Azula's thoughts* 'He is going to be more troublesome than the others I can tell. But nothing that, some simple manipulation and torture won't fix. He is rather interesting for an earth peasant. He has a strong will. Let's see how long that will last. For a while I hope, I need more of a challenge than what these fools presented. He might even prove to be useful or fun to toy with at least. That could be enjoyable. After all he doesn't look to unkempt for a peasant'.

 

7\. Not Exactly A Fairy Tale First Kiss

 

Their first kiss was a complete accident. After a minor slip in footing due to uneven rubble caused from their fighting, the two enemies found themselves on top of each other, mouths included.

Later Azula would claim that it was entirely the peasant's fault and that he would pay for tarnishing her honour. While also claiming that, she had not been shocked or enjoyed the experience at all. Despite the fact that she couldn't help but think his lips, had felt so good against hers. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, in that single moment, before they pulled away from one another.

Jet acted as he was expected to, when his fellow freedom fighters brought the matter up. He proclaimed that he was infuriated and disgusted, about locking lips, with that fire nation scum. It didn't matter that the only thought occupying his head was how their fighting had made the kiss feel passionate and intense (like fire he mused) instead of feeling loathsome like it should have.

One thing they both told themselves, when thinking of the incident, was that they were definitely not looking forward to seeing each other in battle once again.

 

8\. A Persuasive Use of Words

 

"Jet, sorry if this is intrusive but I just have to ask, in the name of Agni, just what did my sister do, to make you to like her?" A thoroughly confused looking Lee (or Zuko, whichever you prefer) questioned.

At hearing this Jet drifted off into a flashback.

~Flashback~

"Together, you and I will be the strongest couple, in the entire world and will DOMINATE THE EARTH!"-Azula

Jet was stunned and could only coherently think, damn, how was that dumb Chan guy, not immediately, be attracted to her, after hearing those alluring words?

~Flashback End~

"Your sister can be very persuasive when she wants to be"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This was written a few years ago but I still think that Jet and Azula would make an interesting couple, so I am posting this. 
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
